


The Day Souji Stark Came Out To His Parents

by Opalsong



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Apparent Suicide Attempt, Crossover, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Reveal, not the coming out you think it is, random invading army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't that what EVERYONE does when they go to Japan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Souji Stark Came Out To His Parents

**Author's Note:**

> When I began playing Persona 4 it asked me to name my character. The only last name that came to mind was Stark. This is the result of that bit of connection getting stuck in my brain.

Tony veered left and barrel rolled to avoid a cluster of missiles. Who thought it would be a good idea to give Doombots, already armed with heavy weaponry, the capability for flight? Oh right, this is Doom we're talking about. Of course he thought it was a good idea: it made them more efficient. Worse than the fact that they could fly was that Tony couldn't figure out the technology that they were using to do it. This was terrible. He was getting to old for this. Not that he'd admit that to anyone, not even himself. What was he thinking, he was just getting better with age, like wine, no matter what Steve said.

Speaking of Steve, there he was, ducking a punch and taking a Doombot down with a kick before smashing another with his shield. Well, some things did get better with age.

"Stop leering and round up the 'bots going wide. I think I saw one fly up that highrise with a passenger."

"On it." Like he'd stop leering at his husband. Ever. That's why he had the helmet. If they were lucky, and by "they" Tony totally meant the Avengers because despite a couple of line up changes they still existed, the passenger Steve had mentioned would be whoever was controlling the 'bots this time around. And if it wasn't the mastermind then it was likely a victim which meant Tony got to play dashing hero. There were days he loved his job.

It was a victim. Worse, it wasn't any old victim, it was Souji. Souji was the not-so-new addition to the Stark household. Tony had finally, finally, gotten Steve. Won him like a Dame of old, with courting and the whole bit. They were planning their wedding when Tony had a business trip to Japan, which was - is - normal. The drugs some lady slipped him weren't exactly part of his usual routine. When he got home, because he was already there he might as well finish the business Pepper had sent him to do, he begged and grovelled and Steve had words. Not with Tony, he was still surprised really, but with Pepper. That had been that.

Until four years later when Tony'd finally had enough and told Fury where to shove his nearly suicidal mission and took the rest of the Avengers with him. Fury had come back with a kid. That woman all those years ago? A SHIELD agent meant to keep Tony loyal by blackmail. Well, hello Souji Stark, I'm your daddy, would you like to come home? Tony kept in touch with the uncle that raised the kid because he seemed to have his heart in the right place, with no idea what his sister had been up to. Since then the Avengers were a family affair it seemed. 

Souji had just returned from a year in Japan, begun because of a diplomatic mission to the Kree or the Skrull or something that, that both Tony and Steve need to be there for. It let the kid get to know his uncle and that part of his heritage too. From what Souji'd told them it had been a pretty quiet year. And now, not even a home for two months and he was a victim of his dads' career. Maybe Japan would be better until he turned eighteen.

The Doombot had a laser pointed right at Souji, who was at the corner of the roof so he couldn't dodge, and- and- Tony wasn't going to make it. He was going to watch his kid get incinerated. He knew what those things could do. Doom stole the designs from him. He'd been trying to make better laser pointers and it got out of hand. 

And then.

And then his kid. Tony Stark's only child. The one he'd raised with Steve Rogers, Captain America, lifted a gun to his head and shoot himself.

Tony's world was over. He could tell he was wailing into the comms as it happened. Voices burst in demanding to know, Steve's voice. And all Tony could tell them was that his kid, HIS KID was shooting himself because Tony couldn't save him.

And then Souji's Persona appeared (at least that's what Souji tells him it's called. Later, after everything has calmed down) and everything went down hill from there.

There was a huge explosion of lightning which resulted in a very burnt Doombot. Then his son closed his eyes and shifted? Something invisible, untraceable changed and he leapt off the building and shot himself. Again. Unbelievable. 

This time, the thing that appeared had huge flaming wings and plucked Souji out of the air and set him lightly on the ground. It was then that Spiderman took out the controlling Doombot and all the rest died where they stood. Thank Odin that they didn't explode.

The less said about the following conversation the better. But it may have gone something like this: 

"Oh, right. Remember when you sent me to Japan for a year? Yeah, I solved a paranormal serial-murder involving elder gods and an alternate dimension and learned how to physically summon my inner self. Isn't that what EVERYONE does when they go to Japan?"

"That's the sort of thing you should tell your dads!"

"But you were doing diplomatic stuff with the Kree or Skrulls or something! I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I'm sixteen! There are totally superheroes out there that are sixteen!"

The end.


End file.
